Love Triangle
by Poke-Fan52
Summary: A story about a social misfit who saves 2 girls lives then they try to win him over
1. Chapter 1

Character Info:

Jolteon

Thunderbolt

Shadow Ball

Swords Dance

Wild Charge

Sylveon

Moonblast

Fairy Wind

Pyschic

shadow ball

Glaceon

Icy wind

Blizzard

double kick

ice beam


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1

Jolteon= Blur

Glaceon= Ledas

Sylveon=Ribbons

No-ones POV

Ledas and Ribbons were cornered as the empoleon prepared its ultimate attack 'Hyper Beam'. However as he was charging up the attack a yellow figure could be made out on the clifftop behind the girls. When the attack was launched Ledas and Ribbons said their goodbyes and covered their eyes. But when the attack was only milometers away a blur of yellow light came and deflected the attack. The blur of light was none other than Blur the least popular kid in school and one of only three jolteons there.

"Girls, get to cover" Blur shouted heroically "He's a water type I can take him!". The two girls scurried towards cover as the stand off commenced.

"Blur do you wanna stop playing make believe, I'm twenty levels higher than you i'll crush you in one attack!" Laughed the empoleon.

"Well you cant hit me if you cant catch me" Blur said cheekily as he put his plan into action. Blur started sprinting around the empoleon using as many swords dances as he could before ramming into him with wild charge. However, the empoleon had a focus sash so he didn't faint. The empoleon used flash cannon but blur countered it with thunderbolt before finishing it off with another wild charge. Jolteon walked off home not noticing the two girls staring at him with stars in their eyes before saying "he's mine" at the exact same time.


	3. The Visit

Chapter 2

Sylveon= Ribbons

Glaceon= Ledas

Jolteon= Blur

Ledas POV:

OMG my life was just saved by blur, he's my hero, but I do find it funny that Ribbons thinks she can win him over! Ha! I'm sneaking over to blur's house tonight and as I'm the most popular girl in our school and the prettiest (if I do say so myself) he's got to say yes!

Ribbons POV:

Soooo me and Ledas were best friends and now we're rivals in one and only one competition. Winning blurs heart! Little does Ledas know I'm sneaking over to his house tonight and i'm gonna make a good impression. I'm so gonna win!

8:00 Pm No-ones POV:

As Ribbons and Ledas both walked towards Blur's house, Ribbons spotted Ledas and immediately bounded over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ribbons shouted at Ledas.

"Just taking part in our competition, now then ,GET LOST!" Ledas answered in the most cocky way possible.

"No I'm gonna beat you there" Ribbons said and then ran towards Blur's house

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Ledas now following Ribbons. As the two of them chased each other to Blur's house they were shoulder barging and pushing each other as they ran until disaster struck.

Blur's POV:

Ughhhh I've just been woken by a massive bang at the door mums gone down to check who it is though.

"Blur, honey get down here!" My mum shouted.

"Coming" I said and sure enough in less than a mili-second I was downstairs staring at the two girls i'd saved earlier.

"uhh hi" Said Ribbons

"hey blur" said Ledas just as nervously as Ribbons

"So you made an enormous sound waking me up, why?"

At the same time the two female eeveelutions exclaimed "Because we both have a crush on you" before covering their mouths with their paws.


	4. The choice

Chapter 5

Sylveon= Ribbons

Glaceon= Ledas

Jolteon= Blur

Blur POV:

So after that (weird to say the least) night I'm now heading into school, hoping to Arceus that I don't bump into the two girls.

No-ones POV:

Ribbons was down on herself after the night before she trudged to school fighting back the tears and you could see that she was truly upset. However, Ledas was still the same flirting with guys like she didn't care what happened. In Poke-History Ribbons sat in her place still depressed, noticing this Blur sat next to her...

"Hey you ok, you seem down?" Blur asked hoping she didn't burst into tears.

"What do you think!" Ribbons snapped back at Blur leaving him really confused "its not easy to get rejected you know!"

"Just saying Ribbons I never rejected you..." Blur was cut off halfway through his sentence by Ribbons jumping into a big hug with Blur Crying onto his shoulders.

"so (Sniffle) will you (Sniffle) think about it?" Ribbons asked between sobs. Lots of people were in the class now including Ledas!

"What if I already have?" Questioned Blur breaking the hug. Realising this Ribbons thought that it was over they wouldn't ever be together. However her thoughts were cut off by a peck on the lips by Blur.

"Huh... Really" Sylveon questioned

"Yup couldn't sleep last night and made my decision!" Blur Answered. Hearing this Ledas got angry and froze half the class, before leaving the class muttering under her breath 'I will have my revenge'

Blur POV:

So I just did that... why? I don't know! But do I regret it? No! Hear me out real quick... basically I know that if I went out with Ledas she would ditch me for a more popular kid really soon also ive had a small crush on Ribbons for years now she's just so cute.

{Can Ribbons come to the principles office, I repeat, can Ribbons come to the principles office}

In the principles office Ribbons POV:

"Flooded Seriously!" Ribbons exclaimed

"Yes the road back to your house is flooded" the principle explained

"How will I get home!" Ribbons asked

"You wont we need you to pick a friends house to stay for the night!" The principle answered

Sensing the opportunity Ribbons said "Oh I know some-one!"


End file.
